XXFadedMemoriesXX
by Fallen-Chibi-Kyoko
Summary: NOT GOOD WITH SUMMARIES. what would happen if I fell into the Gakuen Alice world? What could change the chains of events? An what's more I have an Alice and what do these people called organization 45 want with it?


**X4X-Fusenmei-Tsuki -X4X: hey everyone! First time writing here (on this site) so tell me how you like it (please be easy till I get used to doing this), be patience and nice, and tell me of any mistakes or errors. Thanks! **

**Rate: T *shrug* maybe or maybe not…**

**Summary: (Bad at summaries) what would happen in a chain of events if I fell into the Gakuen Alice world? **

**Disclaimer:**_**I don't own Gakuen Alice, but I do own the character Aya Tsuki.**_

_thinking_

_**Persona's thinking**_

"talking"

**_harmony_**

**{a/n}**

**And sorry for the wrong name spelling because i have a cold and is sleeply im to lazy to look them up! had to redo this because so stuff wasnt save so the chapter will be different *kinda***

* * *

My body felt like harden sand as drag forward in the night. Heart thumping wildly, I search for anyone to help. Dread litter off me in waves as I tiredly fought off the feeling of sleep, knowing full well that if I do, then I would regret everything that comes next. Huffing I began a coughing fit. I was torn from head to toe. My hair was mattered, dirty, and stained with little of my blood from the accident that happen not long ago. The clothes on my back were torn and barely fit-able as they began to fall off, and cuts and bruises on my body ache an splattered body every now and then. My mind was still in shock, I was nearly aware of where I was as I plop down on a bench. My memory was a blank as I tired to con-just the accident, but only came in pics of black, white, and fuzzy._ I can't remember anything..._

Chuckling weakly I whimpered,_ "so tired...just so sleepy..."_

My eyes were dropping close, my hearing was slowly disappearing, and the surroundings around me faded out. Landing with a *thump* as my body softly fall down on the bench and if I was able to stay awake for any second or just a minute I would've seen purple and black wind twist and turn against me, as I fell into complete silence. An eerie hilarity swarmed in the night and a chilling sentence left death to ears to hear, **_"The fallen harmony, the bloody rain shall start the clock, clicking away the moments of sanity, and then shall we'll know the meaning of pandemonium."_**

**

* * *

**

In a room filled with desks where teachers work sat a young blonde man sitting across the left window, staring out at the sky, as the coulds seemed more irritated, they swirled in purple, orange, and red as they mashed. Wind was kicking up in notches as the trees blew harshly across the air seemingly wanting to whip off and crash. Rain thumping against the glass as if mocking the man; just looking outside made you wonder what was in for store.

Sighing the man wondered if it would be best to cancel gym for his class. If this storm didn't lighten up, it could become serious. The man was so in thought that he didn't hear the door opening and a brunette walk in calling his name.

"...Narumi-senshi..."

_Really? Mikan was looking forward to a rematch against Natsume._

"narumi-senshi!"

_*Chuckle* Children can be funny._

"THAT'S IT!" *Bam*

Narumi grabbed his cheek in shock and confusion after he was punch from the man in question of his attettion. "The hell!?"

Grabbing the man by the shirt, the brunette (I can't remember his name!) glared at Narumi and half draged and half pushed the man with him. "Damnit Narumi! Wasn't you listening to a thing I said!?"

Surpised Narumi shook his head sheeplish, but also frighten because the man reminded him of other brown haired man, who happened to be wielding a ward that he charges his Alice through. Sighing the man stop and turn to Narumi serious and quickly said, "There's a girl we found blooded and torn. We want you to use your Alice to clam her-no-put her to sleep so we can see what's going on and what's her conditon!"

Nodding Narumi pulled away from the man and ran towarded the gate were the comotion was. Either they didn't see or was to in a hurry to notice but standing against the wall to the right were two figures. The first was a man who wore a white mask covering his nose and up. He wore a leather black outfit and had pale skin that made people think if he was sick. The next figure was shorter because of his age. His was a youth that was the yougest but the mot brilliant achivers there. The boy wore a cat mask covering his interia face and he wore the acamedy standered clothing, red shorts and black coat with a white shirt.

Nodding the two disappeared not before the tallest chuckle and vowed to his self to see the show later. _**I will personal and check what's going on.**_ with that they disappeared into the day leaving behind the chaos to minde to their own special _'peaceful' _job.

* * *

FINALLY DONE!!!!! In the next chapter will about meeting Mikan and Hatoru. Finding out little hints as to what happened to me and could I really have an alice? The question is what is it?....a curse or a delusion or possible a walking nightmare? and more!

**NEXT CHAPTER: The Girl, The Alice, and The World Of Gakuen Alice**


End file.
